


The Present We Always Want

by kookienohtae



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, i miss taedong, jbj is seven, just be joyful - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookienohtae/pseuds/kookienohtae
Summary: It's JBJ Leader's birthday! What is the present he wants?





	The Present We Always Want

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after JBJ photoshoot uploaded but Taedong is not there :(  
> So I feel soooo emo then I wrote this angst (it's actually not that angst)
> 
> JBJ is always 7.
> 
> Edit: I actually made this way before JBJ move to their dorm so it's originally set on Taehyun's living but then i edit this to be set on JBJ dorm for his birthday. enjoy~

Taehyun looks at his phone. It's 10 minutes to his birthday party, but he barely have things ready yet. He looks at his phone nervously, waiting for a call that probably won't come no matter how long he wait. He open message, try to put words, but it doesn't feels right, so he delete it over and over again. He already lose count how many times he did that.

_"Yah, you're not coming?"_

Delete.

_"Hey, where are you now? Are you at home?"_

Delete.

_"If you're not coming then I will-"_

Delete again.

_Sigh, I don't know what to say._

_Okay...maybe he just felt asleep._

_Or maybe he is sick?_

_Or maybe....he really forgot?_

He let out deep, deep sigh, trying to keep out any bad thoughts, and get up and start preparing the party stuffs. It's actually nothing much, he is not a 7 years old boy who invite clowns and magician on his birthday anyway (although he actually looks like it). He prepared some beers (although he can't really drink but he knows Donghan and Hyunbin gonna riot if he didn't prepare it) and some meats for barbeque. He also prepare some lil snacks and other foods he just ordered, just in case those 6 boys gonna acting like a barbarian because of out of foods.

_Ah, 6 boys, huh?_

Not sure if it's gonna be 6 boys who's gonna be on this place or no.

It's currently free day, after long practice for their debut preparation, so he wants to spend his birthday with his precious members (or more like kids) after spending the previous day with Hotshot. After long weeks practicing they finally have their time to go to each other's home, but they promise that they will come to dorm again on their leader's birthday to celebrate together.

He feels excited yet overwhelmed because he is now has two current title: JBJ and Hotshot.

Although now he feels a bit overwhelmed but with his two current title he’s excited that he’s gonna have bigger family, more loves, and more friendship.

Suddenly his phone is ringing, he get up and quickly grab his phone, expecting call from the person he wait.

_Incoming calls from Walnut._

Oh..it’s not him.

Dissapointed but not surprised, he picked up the call.

_“Hyung! Don’t forget my fave beer that I told you yesterday-“_

“Yeah yeah, I remember, I got this.”

_“AW YEAH thanks hyung! I know I can always count on you.”_

“Wait, you call me just to ask a fucking beer??”

_“UM- Of course no! I’m sorry I will be late for the party.. I just woke up.”_

“You will lose your beer because Hyunbin gonna drink it all up before you come.”

_“You evil, hyung. At least save some for me! I’m just gonna take quick shower and then go...”_

“Liar, last time we hanging out together you promise 10 minutes after you call you gonna come but turns out you come two fucking hours later, Kim Donghan.”

_“HAHA...I’m sorry okay... I was overslept that day.”_

“Just don’t come after the party ended or you will catch these hands.”

_“It’s easy to catch your small hands hyung-“_

“SHUT UP!”

Donghan laughing out loud from the other side before Taehyun finally ended the call.

_I can’t believe this walnut cracker is just getting braver day by day._

Taehyun get up and preparing some stuffs, like plates, chopsticks, glasses and some soft drinks; he counts everything, make sure everything complete.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7._

_Yep, it’s all seven. It’s complete._

_Ah, seven._

Frankly he’s not really sure that there will be seven person in this room.

It’s not that he lose faith. He always have faith with his members. At first, he 90% sure and 10%, but it’s slowly degrades until now he can only ensure 50% that they all will complete,

As seven.

As much as he always expecting for the best, as much he believe in his members, he also didn’t want to get hurt too much of dissapointment.

Although he knows that they never gonna dissapoint him.

Door bell rings, a sign of the first guest arrival. He gets up and open the door, finding a golden haired boy with a present on his hand right in front of him.

“Hyung!” they hugged each other. “Happy birthday, hyung!”

“Thanks, Kenta.” Taehyun greet with smile. “Are you coming alone?”

“I’m coming along, hyung.” A taller boy wearing pink metamong shirt appear from Kenta’s back. “I can’t believe you are that small you can’t even see me.”

“Shut up Yongguk, you hide behind Kenta’s back, how can I see you?” Taehyun punched his shoulder before they hug each other.

The boys come in, Kenta started to help Taehyun with BBQ meats and grills.

“Where’s Donghan and Sanggyun?” Yongguk ask as he put their present on the table.

“Donghan just woke up, last time he call me.”

“That lazy ass. How many times he sleeps for a day. And Sanggyun?”

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling he will be late, like you don’t know how long he shower.”

Kenta laugh. “Yeah and he won’t go out before he found matching cap with his polo shirt. That fancy boy.”

Yongguk shrugged. “Oh true. Nothing’s new anyway, we all know.”

“What about Hyunbin? Has he finished his photoshoot yet?” Kenta asked as he arrange stuffs like plates and chopsticks.

“He just text me he already finished. I think he’s on his way now.”

“Um... hyung... what about... Taedong?” Yongguk asked out of blue while playing with the chopstick.

Kenta slap Yongguk’s arms, give him an inaudible mouth sign that He Is Not Supposed To Ask That.

Yongguk frowned in pain, didn’t expect that kind of respond, make the moment of silent awkward filling the room because the oldest just keep silent, seems like hesitant to answer.

It’s not that he didn’t expect someone will ask that.

It’s not that he didn’t believe that he will come.

It’s not that he didn’t want to trust his members.

 

He just don’t want dissapointment and gloom come ruining this supposed-to-be-joyful  day.

Kenta pat the older’s shoulder, give sudden realization of Taehyun’s daydream.

“He will come. We just have to wait.” Bitter smile drawn on Taehyun's small lips, trying to convinced himself even though doubts still filling his mind.

Door bell rings again, this time it’s Hyunbin, wearing casual shirt and snapback while brought some foods (and additional beer just in case Donghan want to take over all of beer) and present for their leader. Sanggyun comes not long after Hyunbin did, as expected with matching cap and polo shirt.

“Here I brought you something.” Sanggyun hands a box to Taehyun and turns out it’s a box full of insoles.

“ANO ANO, YOU REALLY WANT TO DEAD.” Taehyun yells in frustration but then laugh after Sanggyun hands the real present for him.

“Come on, I know you actually need those insoles.” Sanggyun tease as he sit down, joining the other on the living room.

“Thank God I come first before Donghan, or else he's gonna drink up all of those beers alone.” Hyunbin take one can of beer and start to drink it.

“Hello Mister we haven’t even start the party yet.” Sanggyun scold Hyunbin while take the beer can from his hand.

“You even brought your own beers! Don’t be such a greed.”

Door bells ring again, this time it’s the giant youngest member, come with a big box that turns out it’s a birthday cake. Taehyun widen his eyes in disbelief. Wow, really, Kim Donghan?

“So you’re late because of this cake? Really, Kim Donghan?”

Donghan just grin. “Sorry late hyung. I don’t know what’s your favorite flavor so I’m kinda confused...and I just randomly grabbed something that looks delicious.”

Taehyun smile widely. “Well, but I kinda believe it too if you say you overslept, you lazy ass.”

“Omg Donghan don’t say that you choose that cake because of walnuts on it??” Kenta looks surprised and laugh at Donghan’s weird decision.

“Um...but it does look delicious though.. thank God none of us allergic to nuts.”

They excitedly put the cake on the table, arrange the foods, plates and chopsticks, preparing meats and grill for barbeque. All of 6 boys brickering and playing around, always feel joyful.

_Ah, 6 boys..._

Taehyun gazing on blank space; feeling something that's not right. He feels something is actually perfectly fine, he have his precious friends who loves him with him now, but there’s something that feels just not right.

It seems like some missing puzzle pieces in his heart;

in their hearts.

Hyunbin take out of lighter, ready to lit the candle. “Hyung, I’m gonna lit this candle now. Or should we  wait for...”

Suddenly silent filled the room again.

The thing is, all of them already know the bitter truth about the person who bothers their mind. They love him, but the truth that he can’t join them right now make their heart hurts. Although they try not let that bother them because it’s their leader’s special day, but of course they can’t stop thinking about it. How could they?

_Where is he now? How is he doing right now? Is he healthy? Is he eating good?_

They miss their moment together with this sweet person who always do everything whole-heartedly, full of smile and positive vibes.

They want him, to be always stick together with them. As seven, as friend, as family.

“Um...hyung?” Hyunbin break the silence.

“It’s okay. Let’s lit the candle.” Taehyun finally speaking.

“Hyung, don’t forget to make a wish!”

Taehyun noded, close his eyes and make a wish before he blow the candle. Everyone cheer up and sing happy birthday song for their leader after he finished his wish.

“What did you wish, hyung?” Donghan asked as he sip his beer.

“Of course it’s a secret. I won’t tell you.”

As Kenta start to grill the meats, and the others grabbing other foods and the birthday cake, a weird noise come from the entrance; feels like someone burging in.

Yongguk realize the noise, “Hey Donghan did you close the door after you get in?”

Donghan choked on his beer. “SHIT, I forgot!” He quickly get up and go to close the door.

“You fool, what if a burglar come in??” Sanggyun scold him.

Donghan didn’t listen and rushed running to close the door.

“AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!”

Donghan's scream shocked everyone, make them all straight ahead rushed to the front door.

“What happened???”

“Shusshh, don’t scream like that, Donghan! It’s embarassing. I just tidy up y’all shoes, it’s so messy. Y’all never changed.”

Everyone there shocked, can’t believe what they saw.

A tall skinny blond hair boy wearing a pink shirt, ripped jeans, and black sling bag, standing before them, smiling widely.

It’s that person they have been waiting for.

It’s the missing puzzle pieces that finally complete them.

It’s their seventh member.

Kim Taedong.

“Um... I guess I’m sorry for being late...? Y’all didn’t leave me right? Here’s present for you hyung, Happy birthday!”

 

_My wish is fulfilled._

_I don’t need the present, because your precence is our present._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Leader-im Noh Taehyun!  
> JBJ congrats for debuting!  
> Please stream a lot to JBJ teaser mv and JBJ mv!!
> 
> hit me up on twitter @rohmantaecal
> 
> JBJ will always seven!!!
> 
> Update: after re-reading i just realize theres so much grammatical errors so im gonna fix it later. Thx for reading. ^^ dont forget to leave kudos and comment! ♥


End file.
